First Date
by CID STARS
Summary: Hello Everyone… This story is for someone special, Priya….. It is a Sachvi based OS, Please do read and review….!
1. Driving

**Hello Everyone, it is me Trisha! Nice to see you all again…! This story is for Priya, my best friend… Hope you would like it and it is based on Sachvi…..!**

**At the Bureau...**

Sachin- Hmm… Purvi

Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?

Sachin- Kuch bhi to nahi...

Purvi- Koi problem….?

Sachin- Nahi, Purvi! Tum bas apna kam karo….

After a while….

Sachin- Purvi Kya tum free ho?

Purvi- Hai Sachin, Bola na...

Sachin- Purvi me soch rahe tha ki...

Purvi- Ki…..

**Dushyant, and Kevin who are Sachin's Best friends come in between….**

Kevin- Arre…. Sachin abhi tak nahi bol paya

Dushyant- Hai Yaar…. Kitna time lagara hai!

Sachin- Guys, me bolni hi val tha per tum log agi….

Kevin- Sorry

Purvi- Ek minute, ye sab chal kya rahe ha...

Dushyant- Actually, Purvi Sachin tum he movie leker jana chata hai aur fir restaurant….

Kevin- Simply bolna date per leker jana chata hai… *Purvi and Sachin blush*

Kevin and Dushyant leave...

Sachin- To tum mere saath… jana… chati….ho?

Purvi- Of..course

Sachin- Great! Me tumhai 7 baje pick up karta ho….

Purvi- Okay!

Sachin- Okay, Bye

Purvi- Hmm… Bye

**They leave to their houses…. 7p.m.- Purvi is wearing a blue dress with matching earings, and necklace and Sachin is wearing a black suit...**

Purvi- Hi!

Sachin- (in her beauty so no response)

Purvi- SACHIN!

Sachin- Hmmm...

Purvi- Sachin….

Sachin- Oh! Sorry, Hi Purvi!

Purvi- Hello Sir, hum chale

Sachin- Of course

In the car...

Sachin- Purvi tum bahout hot lag rahe ho..

Purvi- *blushes* Thanks Sachin.

Sachin- Aur me?

Purvi- Ap bhi bahout dashing lagrahe ho…!

Sachin- Thanks

Purvi- Sir, me apse ek baat pucho

Sachin- Of course

Purvi- Sir, ap sharma kyu rahe the… Jab ap ko merse puch na tha ki agar me apke saath date per ja sak the ho..?

Sachin- Vow...

Purvi- Hai Sir, bolo

**….. Hmm… So guys how was it? How do you think Sachin will escape…? And how do you think their date would happen? Would everything happen perfect or things would just get spoiled?**

**So, guys do you like this story or not, please do tell, and this my first Sachvi story…. And I need at least 30 reviews… And SLIENT REVIEWERS aren't reviewing on Pyaar, Ishq, Love story so please do…..**

**Thanks a lot. TC**

**Trisha.**


	2. Movie Time

**Hello Everyone! It is me , Trisha, not happy with the amount of reviews although SLIENT REVIEWERS aren't reviewing…. I think expected to much, so this time I will expect less…But the amount of reviews I got isn't enough! … So please…. But, thanks a lot for the courage you all are giving me in my first sachvi story…. Now, lets continue our story….**

**Sachin stopped the car...**

Purvi- Bolo… *waiting*

Sachin- Hmm… Purvi cinema center agya...

Purvi- Oh! Sorry, me dehka hi hai...

Sachin- Chale...

Purvi- Ofcourse...

Purvi POV- Lucky, save… Next time, no excuses, pata kare ke he rage na padaga… *smirk*

**They go inside the cinema, and are watching a romantic movie…..**

Sachin- Purvi, popcorn pas karna...

Purvi- Hmm… (she passes the popcorn)

Sachin- Thanks...

Purvi- Welcome. (she smiles lightly)

After a while...

Purvi- Sachin, mujhe na Coke pena hai… (but she bought no drinks, however Sachin bought a Coke)

Sachin- Okay, per….

Purvi- Don't worry me mo se nahi pe unge...

Sachin- Okay!

Purvi spills the drink on her dress by mistake….

Sachin- Oh! No...

Purvi- Sorry….

Sachin- It's Okay!

**Sachin helps to clean the stain on her dress and their is a cute eye-lock between them…. On the screen the song 'Manwa laage' is going on…. (they are watching the movie Happy New Year)**

**Laage re sanware**  
><strong>LaagManwa laage.. o manwa laagee re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re<strong>

**Manwa laage.. o manwa laage**  
><strong>Laage re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Laage re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Le khela maine jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka<strong>  
><strong>hai daav re<strong>

Sachin removes the hair from Purvi's face...

**Musaafir hoon main door ka**  
><strong>Deewana hoon main dhoop ka<strong>  
><strong>Mujhe na bhaye.. na bhaye, na bhaye chaanv re<strong>

**Manwa laage.. o manwa laage**  
><strong>Laage re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Laage re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re<strong>

**hey hey...**

Purvi gets out of the eye-lock...

**Aisi kaisi boli tere naino ne boli**  
><strong>Jaane kyon main doli<strong>  
><strong>Aisa lage teri ho li main, tu mera..<strong>

**mm.. Tune baat kholi kacche dhaago me piro li**  
><strong>Baaton ki rangoli se na khelun aise holi main<strong>  
><strong>naa tera..<strong>

They both were thinking about what just happened….

**O.. kisi ka toh hoga hi tu**  
><strong>Kyun na tujhe main hi jeetun<strong>  
><strong>Khule khabon me jeete hain, jeete hain baawre<strong>

**Mann ke dhaage, o mann ke dhaage**  
><strong>Dhaage pe saanwre<strong>  
><strong>Dhaage pe saanwre<strong>  
><strong>Hai likha mene tera hi, tera hi, tera hi to naam re<strong>

Sachin was thinking about Purvi's question…..

**Ras bundiya nayan piya raas rache**  
><strong>Dil dhad dhad dhadke shor mache<strong>  
><strong>Yun dekh sek sa lag jaaye<strong>  
><strong>Main jal jaaun bas pyaar bache<strong>

**Aise dore daale kaala jaadu naina kaale**  
><strong>Tere main hawaale hua seene se laga le<strong>  
><strong>Aa.. main tera...<strong>  
><strong>O.. dono dheeme dheeme jalein<strong>  
><strong>Aaja dono aise milein<strong>  
><strong>Zameen pe laage, na tere, na mere paanv re<strong>

Purvi was thinking about the compliment Sachin gave Purvi about her dress….

**Manva laage.. manva laage**  
><strong>Laage re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Laage re sanware<strong>  
><strong>Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re<strong>

**Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki,**  
><strong>naino ki hi chaanv re...<strong>  
><strong>Le tera hua jiya ka, jiya ka, jiya ka ye gaanv re<strong>  
><strong>Rahoon main tere naino ki, naino ki,<strong>  
><strong>naino ki hi chaanv re...<strong>

**The song is over…. The rest of the movie they both stay still….. Expect for the end… There is a scary part, and Purvi gets so scared that she holds Sachins so tightly…. (like they are literally hugging each other) The movie end like this, and Purvi realise that she is holding Sachin and let go...**

Purvi- Oh! Vow mujhe dar lage gaye tha to….

Sachin- Its okay...

Purvi- Hmm….

Sachin- Tum hai movie achi lage…?

Purvi- Of course, bohaut ache the….!

Sachin- Mujhe bhi achi lage, glad ki tumhai pasaand aya… :D

Purvi- Abhi hum dono ka jai ge….?

Sachin- Hmm… Hum resturant, fir ice cream….

Purvi- Wow!

Purvi POV- Kitna maza ane wala hai , Thanks a lot Sachin…. :D

Sachin POV- Me kush ho ki tum kush ho….. :D

Sachin- Chalo gadi me chale...

Purvi- Hmm… Okay! Aur wase bhi mujhe buk lagi hai!

Sachin- Great! Chalo….

They both leave in the car and head towards the restaurant….!

**…****.. End of this chapter!**

**How was it guys? What do you think would happen next? Did you all like the song? If not, please do tell me your favourite song (surprise ke liye hai)? Please do Review….! Please, Please, Please, silent reviwer REVIEW! I need 40 above…..! AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT! Also, I won't update Pyaar, Ishq, Love till I get at least 28 more reviews so please do review on that and this….. And Guys, I completely forgot about Love Couples…. So, please tell me which couple should I do next, just to remind so far I have done Kevi, Dushvi, and Vivesha…. Which one should I do now? Please reply….. So, don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Bye, Thanks. TC.**

**Trisha :D**


End file.
